


You're thinking about how much you want to **** 2B

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: A story about what could have happened had Adam told 2B about the things he talked about with 9S after the fight with Grun.Spoiler alert: They ****





	You're thinking about how much you want to **** 2B

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written this as another series of some sort but no, I just wanted to write them doing the do again.

“9S!” 2B screamed as the face of the tower crumbled away and revealed him, broken and bleeding and pinned up high above her reach.

“I prepared this just for you.” Adam said, lifting up 9S's head and running his fingers down his cheek. Just the look of it made 2B's blood boil.

“I mean, after all... We all need something to fight for, don't we?”

“You son of a- I'll KILL you!”

“Yes!” He screamed, letting go of 9S's face and letting his head fall forward roughly. “That's it! That's the feeling! PURE HATE!” He jumped down before her and opened his arms to her.

“Come, 2B!”

She charged at him, her sword flashed and clattered ineffectively off his energy shield. She tried again, and again, darting around the room with him in a violent dance. Her desperation grew every second; the longer she took to kill Adam, the longer 9S had to be in that state, and the less likely she'd be able to save him.

“Would you just DIE ALREADY!” 2B screeched as she backed him into a corner. She took the chance to dive at him, but he narrowly avoided her blade and it buried itself deep into a wall. Adam came up behind her before she could free it and pinned her up against it. Blocks came up and wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles, trapping her against the side of the building.

She screamed again and pulled against her restraints, but they wouldn't move. Her legs were twisted unnaturally and the blocks dug into her; if she didn't get out quick she's likely lose feeling and motor control in her extremities.

Adam grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

“9S and I had a little chat while you were out there relaxing. Oh ho ho, he is an interesting character.”

She ignored him and struggled against the blocks. _Relaxing? Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you._

“So much hatred is burning within him, so much pain, so much desperation, so much... lust.”

His words sent chills down her spine and her stomach tied itself in knots. She continued trying to break free, groaning as the silicon bonds dug into her flesh.

“Has he told you? What he would like to do to you behind closed doors?”

“Shut up!”

“Has he told you? That he knows more about you than you think he does?”

“I said SHUT UP!”

“He certainly lives up to his model designation, being able to figure out you aren't as you seem from such a small amount of information. I thought it'd be nice to lend him a hand in his research and share what  _I've_ managed to dig up. But don't worry, it's nothing he wouldn't have been able to figure out himself eventually. You know how smart he is, right, 2E?"

2B's chest tightened and she felt her body become heavy as she sank downwards. She let out a single, strained sob before she shook herself back to reality and resumed trying to escape.

"Although I'm surprised and intrigued by his reaction to that bit of information. I wasn't expecting such a wide range of conflicting emotions. It was quite fascinating. What a pathetic, desperate boy he is. Not being able to tell which sword he wants to ram into you. The one on his back?” He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “Or the one between his legs?”

“SHUT UP, AND LET GO OF ME.” She freed her foot, and swung her body around to get a solid kick in his shins, knocking him back. Her arm came free next and she took the opportunity to grab her sword and quickly chip away at the blocks restraining her other limbs. Her other foot came loose and she charged at Adam and slashed at him again and again, missing each time. She was losing her composure and it was showing very clearly in her combat. _I have to end this quickly. Both for 9S, and myself._

“Let him go! He's already gone through enough.”

“Oh? And who's fault is that now?”

“...”

“ _I've_ only stabbed him eight times. That's not even close to the amount _you_ have.”

She screamed and swung again, she couldn't even formulate words anymore. Adam turned and kicked her square in the back as she passed him, knocking her to the floor. She struggled for a moment, but jumped out of the way before he had a chance to pin her down again.

“Well, this is disappointing.” Adam sneered. “I thought the hatred and anger growing within you would make you a more formidable opponent. But I see I was wrong.”

_Fuck. I need to calm down. I can't win at this rate. I have to compose myself._ She jumped back and took a deep breath. _Just breathe, he's slowing too, I just need to find an opening._ As if on cue, Adam charged and swung at her, barely missing as she sidestepped him and slashed her sword across his back, spraying metallic blood against the white floor. With no hesitation, she turned and drove her sword deep into his chest.

He screamed and leaned onto her, wrapping his hands around her head and shoulder and moaning into her ear. _Get off you disgusting machine!_

“Is this... death?” She dug her sword in further and pulled up with all her strength, tearing him nearly in half. Blood sprayed over her as she freed her sword from his body and he fell to the ground with a wet squelch.

“So dark... So cold...” His body went limp as his life force drained out of him.

2B took a moment to catch her breath and register that the fight was over before turning to see that her pod had successfully freed 9S from his crucifix and laid him carefully on the ground.

“9S!” She screamed and ran towards his limp body. _Please be ok._ She kneeled down next to him and carefully lifted him up. He was still breathing. _Thank god._ “9S...”

“2B...” His voice was weak and frail. But alive. _Thank god!_

“Come on, let's go home.” He nodded as she gently lifted him up in her arms and gave him a small smile, which he reciprocated. She carried him the entire trek back to the Resistance camp, not once taking her eyes off him.

* * *

2B walked down the narrow hallway of the Bunker towards 9S's tiny room, each footstep loudly echoing against the gray walls. She needed to see him, she needed to make sure he was all right... and she needed to confront him about some of the things Adam told her.

_Does he really know I'm an E model? And does he really feel that way about me? I mean..._ She thinks back to all the times in the past that he's killed himself to spare her the pain of doing it herself. To all the kind last words he uttered as he bled out or was overtaken by a virus.

She's never been able to _just hold him_ before. Hold him _just because_ , not to carry him out of danger, not to cradle him as he dies. The feeling of his warm skin on her hands carries only sadness within her, and she wants that to change.

As she neared his room, his door slid open and 12H walked out, toting her pack of medical gear. 2B took a deep breath and walked up to her.

“How's 9S?” She asked.

“He's doing fine, I patched him up completely, he'll be back on his feet before you know it. He just needs some more rest.”

“I'm glad. Thank you. Why don't you go on break? I can watch over him for a while, since I'm on leave for the next few hours and he is my partner. I'll alert you when I head back to the surface.”

“You'd better be careful with him. I don't want you undoing all my hard work to get him fixed up. He was a mess when he came in, I'm amazed he even survived the ordeal.”

“W-wait, what are you talking about?” _Well there goes that plan._

“Oh don't try to hide it. I've seen how you look at him when his back's turned. And how he looks at you. Pretty much everyone knows you two are gaga over each other. Anyway, have fun, and remember, he's an injured scanner model and you're a combat model. Don't make my job any harder than it already is. Toodles!” She continued down the hall without another word.

“...Well.” _That went... swimmingly._ 2B took a breath to compose herself and almost considered not going in at all. _I have to, my main mission is to make sure he's ok, not to... well..._

The door slid open to reveal 9S sitting up in bed, propped up by a mass of pillows and carefully massaging his newly-repaired hand, wearing nothing but his tank-top and boxers. He glanced up and jumped slightly when he realized who was standing in the doorway.

“2B! What are you doing here? I mean... not that I mind, it's just that I didn't really expect you to visit.”

“I just wanted to check on you before I headed out on my next mission. You _are_ my partner.”

“Really?” She could detect a hint of excitement in his voice. “I'm doing a lot better than I thought; 12H really knows her stuff and she patched me up real nice! Still hurts a bit, but the nanomachines are taking care of the rest of the internal stuff and she says I'll be able to head out into the field again by tomorrow if things go well!”

2B walked in the room, kneeling down to take off her boots and set them by his. She removed her visor as she sat down on the edge of his bed by his side and smiled at him. A look of confusion flashed across his face before he pushed it away with a smile in return.

“I'm glad to hear that.” She paused and fumbled with the fabric of her skirt. “I was so scared.”

“Really? I'm glad. Err... I mean, I'm glad that you're glad, not that you were scared.”

She hated his reactions. She hated seeing how surprised he was whenever she shows concern for him. She wanted normalcy. She wanted to care for him whenever he got injured, and to hold him and tell him everything would be ok.

When she was close, she hurt him. Yet being distant hurt him more. And here she was, trying to get close to him again. Maybe it was different this time, maybe she could open up a bit and show him some tenderness.

“Hey 9S? Can I ask what happened when I was gone? You weren't awake the whole time you were up there were you?”

“No, I don't think. It's all really fuzzy still. I somehow got into the machine network and read a lot of the data they had collected. And then Adam started getting into my head, saying... things. Lies. So many lies.” His hand moved up over his chest and he dug his fingers into his skin as his breathing rate increased. “But, what if they weren't? What if ugh... I don't... wanna...”

“9S it's ok,” she said softly “you don't need to talk about it right now.” _See, you're hurting him again._

“Yeah... yeah ok.” He calmed down a bit. “Well, after... that, everything went blurry and I woke up... up there. And was just stuck there for who knows how long. And then I heard you fighting, and then saw you. You came to save me, and I was so happy, even though everything hurt so much.

“But I was also so angry, about what he was doing to you, I was so angry, but I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream. I felt so powerless. I know he was going after you too, saying the same shit he was telling me. And-” he paused and took a deep breath, “...what _did_ he say to you?”

“A lot of bullshit about hatred and conflict being the defining trait of humanity or something. And uhm... well.” She swallowed and could feel her face getting hot. _What are you gonna get out of this?_ “He said that you... that you wanted to uh...” She felt her face get red and she averted her gaze.

He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “2B I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't feel that way but I-”

She cut him off. “Is it true?”

He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them closer. “... Yeah.”

“And you know... what I really am, and what I've done to you?”

“...Yeah.” He lowered his head further into his knees. 2B sighed and could feel a pang of guilt in her chest as her heart rate rose even more.

“...Do you hate me?”

“No! I mean,” he clutched his chest, “there are... feelings deep inside me that tell me I should despise you. That tell me I should... kill you now before you kill me again. But... I can't bring myself to hate you or hurt you.”

“Why?”

“Because I hate... being alone more. Because I enjoy spending time with you. I guess... you may have erased all my memories... but you never were able to erase my feelings for you. When I met you here after the fight with the goliath... it didn't feel like I was meeting someone new, it felt more like I was catching up with an old friend. You weren't always this cold to me were you?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Did you ever... call me Nines?”

She felt another pang. “I was the one that gave you that nickname.”

“H... haha. I thought so.” He paused. “I was so happy to be with someone. I mean... I've had a few partners in the past for a short while, and it was nice, but it's not the same as being with you.”

“I see.”

“It hurts you doesn't it? Your job.”

“Of course it does!” She snapped, but softened up when he flinched at her voice. “It's destroying me. Every time I get a message from command I lose a little piece of myself. I hate hurting you. I hate seeing your life fade away in my hands. I hate the look of betrayal on your face, or the look of sad acceptance whenever you already knew what I was going to do. I don't want to do this anymore but I can't stop.”

“Why do you keep doing it if it hurts you so much? Why didn't you quit and pass me off to another... E-unit?”

“Because I promised you I would keep killing you. Because you wanted me to.”

“Oh... How many times have you made that promise?”

“I don't know anymore, more than I can count on both hands.” She looked at her outstretched palms and clenched them into tight fists.

They sat in silence for a while, both not knowing what to say.

“2B... Can I ask you to make that promise again?” He lowered his voice “Because... I'm sorry... I...”

“9S... you...” _Not again... Not again!_

“I did some digging and found things they were trying to hide. You'll... probably get a message from the commander soon enough.”

“Oh.”

He perked up. “Or maybe not! Maybe with the tides turning after defeating Adam you won't have to. Maybe the war will be over soon and you won't ever get that order again!”

She let out a weak laugh. “We could only hope.”

“So please... if that time comes, promise me again. Please.” He couldn't hide the sad desperation in his voice and she closed her eyes tight for a moment.

“All right. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

She opened her eyes and stared at the floor, unable to look at him. He continued sitting behind her, not speaking. The faint sound of him shifting in his seat caught her ears, and the feeling of his warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder made her jump slightly, but it was a welcome feeling. It was the contact she had been craving for so long but was never able to get, well, at least not in the right context. It was, so gentle. She lifted her hand up and placed it on his, holding it down so he wouldn't let go.

His other came up over her opposite shoulder and he began to massage her, gently at first, then a little harder when he noticed how tied up in knots her synthetic muscles were. She sighed and leaned into it, soaking up every little movement of his fingers on her skin.

_Wait. Why is he the one comforting me? He's the one who went through hell, he's the one who needs it._ She sat up and turned to him. He smiled as she met his gaze.

“9S?” She said nervously.

“Yeah 2B?”

“Do you still want to... to...” _Fuck._ She's usually so straightforward but she just can't get the words out this time. Instead, she placed her hand on his thigh and slid it dangerously close to his groin. She could feel him twitch under her hand and she leaned closer to him. His eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish out of water.

He shook his head to rid himself of that awkward expression and moved towards her.

“You mean like?” He gulped and shakily lifted up one hand, forming an O and inserting his index finger into it. She bit her lip and nodded.

He gasped and leaned even closer. “Yes... Yes 2B Please. I want you so bad.”

“Nine...s. I...”

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were on each other, lips pressed tightly together in lustful desperation. His skin almost seared hers, which was understandable given that both their processors were likely on the verge of overheating after that talk. Her hand came up and pushed against his knees.

9S relaxed his legs and let them slide down the bed. 2B took the opportunity to climb on top of him and push him against the wall, slipping her hand up his shirt and feeling around the smooth skin of his chest. He let out a soft moan as her fingers brushed against his sensitive skin.

Encouraged, 2B kissed more forcefully and needily. 9S groaned as he strained his still-sore body against her weight. She let up almost immediately and pulled back a bit.

“I'm sorry, I should have... maybe we should wait till you've fully-”

“No! Er, I mean... please, keep going. I'm mostly better now, if we're just careful it'll be fine.” His eyes clouded over momentarily. “We might not get another chance if we wait anyway.”

“You're right.” She sighed. “But are you su-” Her words were cut off by his lips on hers and she leaned into the contact, more gently and cautiously this time. 2B felt a knot in her throat start to form and tears began welling up in her eyes. _Shit. Not now. I had the chance to do that before but didn't take it. Why'd they wait until now?_ She tried to blink them away and swallow that feeling but a sudden sensation of moisture on her cheeks stopped her.

9S seemed to be having the same problem and wasn't quite as successful as hiding it. Tears streamed down his face and onto hers. There was nothing stopping her from letting them flow now; their tears merged and ran down their necks and dripped on his legs.

“Haha...” She sighed. “We're such a mess.”

“I don't care. I'm just so happy to-” He gasped. “Wait! 12H. She's going to be coming back soon.”

2B shook her head. “We're fine. I told her I'll be looking after you for the next few hours. Although uh... she seems to have read my intentions, so the whole Bunker may know what we're going to do. She said she wouldn't say anything, but I don't know if I can believe her.”

9S groaned and let out an embarrassed laugh as he buried his face in her breasts. His tears soaked into the soft velvet and cooled her hot skin. “Figures.” he mumbled. “Oh well.” He brought his hands up her back and traced circles around her bare skin.

She did the same for him, her fingers climbed up and paused at his shoulders to begin working the tension that had built up over the years. 9S began moving his hands up and down her side until he found the hidden zipper on her shirt and began playfully tugging at it. Their eyes met when he raised his head and she could see an excited, yet questioning, twinkle in them.

“2B. Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to...?”

“I've never wanted something more in my life Nines.”

He smiled and let out a relieved huff of air and began pulling the zipper up and her shirt began to slide off. She helped him along, pulling her arms through the tight sleeves but grabbed the end of one before her shirt could fall. She slid the feathers across his face, causing him to laugh and sneeze as it tickled his nose. The laugh was contagious and she began to giggle as well, tossing the shirt aside and running her hands down his chest until she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

_It's a good thing he's not wearing much in the first place. But me on the other hand._ 2B took the ribbons on her skirt and yanked them off, shaking the annoying bit of cloth away. _Better._ She leaned back to give 9S a good look, even though her leotard was still _technically_ covering everything lewd.

9S sat there and stared for a moment, before cautiously reaching out to touch the hem just barely concealing her nipples. Slowly, he worked his fingers under the cloth and ran them across her breasts before grabbing the edge and peeling it downwards.

From the get-go, he's already been familiarized with the way much of her body looks, considering the skimpy, revealing clothes she has to run around in and the fact that she always goes up ladders first. But this is different, and she feels almost... vulnerable as he pulls it all the way down to her hips. She shifts her weight a bit so he can pull it completely off and then moves down the bed a bit so she can get him next.

9S moves himself around, groaning slightly at the strain, until he's sitting on his knees across from her. She places her hands on his hips and he lifts himself up slightly so she can pull his pants off and fling them aside.

They settle down across from each other, knees touching, and both feeling a bit awkward at being completely exposed to each other, well, not counting her tights, in his chilly room.

“2B, uh...” he stuttered, “what... what now?”

“I dunno. You tell me scanner boy.”

“Oh uh... well... haha I'm so used to taking orders from you that I don't...”

She gave a mischievous smile. “Well then, I order you to lead the way. I don't want to hurt you anymore so I'll let you set the pace.” She leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “At least this time.”

His face got visibly redder after that, giving her immense satisfaction. “Oh ok! Well, I guess I should just...” He inched closer and reached out, sliding his hand up her leg and across the wet mound framed between them. His finger slid up inside her and she shuddered at the new sensation as he felt around experimentally.

He put another one in and she scooted closer to him and wrapped her hand around his length and started stroking it gently. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but he seemed to like it so she continued, smiling a bit wider each time he made a small, happy noise. _God, he's so adorable._

His free hand came up behind her and pulled her even closer. They joined in a kiss once again and this time, she pressed her tongue against his lips and he happily let her inside. He slid his tongue against hers and into her mouth as well as things began to get more heated below.

“2B.” 9S panted as he broke the kiss and pulled out. He leaned forward and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder and cautiously climbed onto her lap. He stopped right before he touched her slit. He was trembling. She couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear, probably a mix of both.

She gave him a reassuring smile and slid her hands up his back to grip his shoulders and pull him closer. She started to lean back, and he braced himself and gently lowered them both down until she was flat on the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, faces red and just inches apart with his hair dangling down, nearly brushing against her face.

“So do I just...”

“Go for it.” She spread her legs apart more and pushed closer to him.

He sighed and smiled and began pushing up against her, awkwardly trying to find where to put the damn thing. Every time he touched her she felt more and more heated and desperate. _Hurry up. It's right there._

He found it, and slowly began sliding inside her after giving her a cautious glance. The hot pressure of his dick against her walls caused her to curl her toes and let out a faint cry of pleasure. He seemed no worse off, his eyes were shut tightly as he opened his mouth to gasp for breath while he pushed until he could go no further. He paused, and exhaled slowly, before opening his eyes to look into hers.

“2B, thank you for saving me. I was so scared and alone and in pain, but I knew you would come. God, I love you so much. I feel like all the past me's are trying to say that as well now.”

Raw emotion flowed through her chest as his words flowed through her ears. She almost couldn't handle it. _Even though I've hurt you, even though I killed you, you still feel this way. I don't deserve this, but I'm so... happy._

“Niiines. You're gonna make me cry again.” She brought her arm to her face and covered her eyes. “There's no way I was going to leave you behind. I don't want to cause you any more pain than... anyway, this isn't the time to think about those things, don't forget where your dick is right now.” At that, she pushed her hips up, driving him even deeper than he thought he could go. He let out a squeak and covered his mouth before letting out a half-laugh.

“Sorry, I just... you're so strong and amazing 2B.” He pulled her arm from her eyes and planted his lips on hers, before moving his hips into hers rhythmically. She began moving hers around and they rocked into each other in a less than skillful manner. His face was pulled tight and she couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain or both until he stopped and exhaled stiffly.

“A-actually,” he panted, “do you think we can switch? Holding this position is putting a lot of strain on my injuries.”

“Of course.” She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him up as she rose and then carefully lowered him down onto his back, angling herself so he stayed inside her the entire time. His head sunk into the pillow and he stretched his legs out and let out a sigh of relief.

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Good, please tell me if I'm being too rough, the last thing I want to do now is cause you more pain.”

“I will, thank you. Thank you. And the same goes for you.”

“I'm not sure if you're even capable of being too rough at this point,” she teased, “but I'll keep that in mind.”

“Haha, well, I mean, it's the thought that counts right?”

“Hmm yeah.”

9S began moving his hips up again, this time it felt smoother and more natural. She began moving as well, and was able to match his timing a lot easier. _Shoulda done this from the start._ The hot friction inside her and the soft moans he was releasing made her desperately want to push down harder and faster, yet she held back, in fear of hurting him. So she kept this pace, hoping that they could reach climax at around the same time.

The warm feeling between her legs was growing, and was slowly radiating outwards. She pushed, and pushed, as she gazed into his deep blue eyes. Despite being made of fiber optics and glass, they held so much expression and she never wanted to look away.

She leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his cheek and began thrusting a tiny bit harder, keeping a close eye on him so she could figure out when to stop. He began going a little stronger, and more forceful as well, as their breathy moans grew in intensity and only served to turn her on more.

“The pain... is subsiding.” He gasped. “I think t-this is overriding my pain sensors. Aaahh hah. 2B, harder, p-please.”

This was her chance, she was getting close, she could feel it building up inside her. She began going faster and more fervently, both hoping it would hit soon, yet wanting this to last forever. 9S began digging his fingers into her back as he began to shiver in her arms.

“2B... 2B 2B 2B!” His mouth opened in a silent scream as he shoved his cock up into her one more time and came, spraying fluid of unknown composition into her.

She pushed even harder, and he kept going desperately until her own orgasm hit her like a freight train. She gasped for breath and doubled over, nearly smacking her forehead into his face. Her processors overloaded and she felt like she was going to crash. She began losing awareness of things not in her immediate vicinity but she didn't care, as long as she could keep focus on 9S and the way he felt inside her and around her.

She wanted to scream his name, but could only manage a hiss of air. She kept trying until... “Nine-s.” It came out as barely more than a whisper but he heard it and ran his hands up her back and into her hair, pulling her into a kiss as their bodies slowed and their shared orgasm began to fade.

Her arms felt like jelly and gave out under her and she collapsed on top of 9S, knocking the wind out of him.

“S-sor- Ninesss.” She wanted to get up off of him before she hurt him more but she couldn't even move a muscle.

“D-don't move. I like this.” They laid there, breathing heavily as their processors cooled and their systems began repairing themselves from the overload.

“I didn't think...” he breathed, “it would feel this good. I didn't even know... it was possible. Hah.”

“Neither did I, but I'm not going to complain.”

“Hmm.” They stopped talking for another stretch of time, instead, just breathing in each other's company.

“Ahh.. ah. My side. Oh I'm getting feeling back there now.”

“I'm sorry Nines. I should have-”

“No! 2B no, it was beyond worth it. I mean, I think that was a given that it was gonna hurt a bit afterwards. This pain will fade quickly, but the wonderful, beautiful, amazing feelings I just felt will stay burned in my memory forever. Even if I... well. I won't ever forget this, I won't ever regret this. Thank you.”

She finally mustered some energy to move and managed to push herself up. He sighed slightly as she rolled off of him and he slid out of her. She put her arm around him and her face into the crook of his neck and kissed him softly, causing him to twitch and laugh faintly as her lips tickled his sensitive skin.

“I'm glad.” She finally whispered. “This is something I'll treasure forever.”

“Hey 2B?” He asked, weakly.

“Hmm?” No response. “9S?” She lifted her heard and saw that he had fallen asleep right then and there. She laughed softly as she laid back down and began stroking his hair until she fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

2B awoke sometime later to her pod buzzing in her ear, relaying a message to her. Her heart skipped a beat, worrying what it might contain, but breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was a message from Pascal requesting her aid in some peace negotiations.

She sighed and accepted it, it seemed urgent and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay like this forever. 9S sighed faintly and shivered as she slid out of bed and began dressing. She then grabbed his pants and carefully slid them up his legs. 12H probably didn't want to walk in and be greeted with a naked, sweaty, scanner model when she came to check on him later.

2B sat at the edge of the bed and leaned forward, stroking his cheek softly and planting a light kiss on his lips before getting up to leave. She turned and felt a hand grab hers gently and looked back to see 9S with his eyes half open and a sleepy smile across his face.

“Good luck 2B, I'll be with you before long.”

“Go back to sleep Nines. You deserve it.” She softened her gaze and smiled back. “But thank you.”

He smiled and mumbled something too faint to understand, before falling back asleep.

2B walked to the doorway and turned, giving him one more peaceful smile before heading out into the unknown.


End file.
